1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector unit having a connector used for connecting an electric wire or the like.
2. Description of the related art
Various electronic components such as a monitor or a whiplash injury prevention system may be mounted on a headrest of a vehicle. Conventionally, various connector units (for example, see Patent Document 1) are used for supplying electric power and signals to the electronic components mounted on the headrest.
A connector unit as described in Patent Document 1 includes: a first connector mounted on such as a seat, and a second connector mounted on a headrest to be connected to the first connector. The first connector is formed in a square pillar shape, and tapered walls are formed on a whole circumference of a tip of the first connector near the second connector. The second connector is formed in a square pillar shape, and tapered walls are formed on a whole circumference of a tip of the second connector near the first connector to make an inversely tapered opening.
In the connector unit described in the Patent Document 1, by contacting the tapered walls each other, the first and second connectors are positioned in two directions perpendicular to each other and perpendicular to a connecting direction to make a connection between the first and second connectors easy.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-40556
In the unit described above, because the connectors are positioned in two directions perpendicular to the connecting direction, if one connector is displaced in a rotational direction around the connecting direction, it is difficult to connect the connectors.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector unit to make a connection between connectors easy even when the connectors are displaced in a rotational direction around a connecting direction.